In various electrical/electronic hardware structures, it is necessary to establish electrical connections between various components of the structure. In such systems, it may be desirable to establish direct electrical connections between the components (i.e., without wires or cables) when the components are mounted, for example, to a chassis. In this instance, the components can be designed to physically align and interconnect mating electrical connectors when the components are mounted to the chassis. Physical tolerances can require that the components and the structure itself be constructed with a certain degree of precision. Nevertheless, the number, size, and distance between the components in the hardware structure can cause these low tolerances to add or “stack” such that there is a mismatch or misalignment between the electrical connections. Additionally, the need to establish or make the connection simultaneously with the installation of the component can further necessitate the need for precision.
As a further example, a computer server chassis may have a power input module that includes a high power electrical connection to a chassis mounted bus bar. Since both the power input module and the bus bar are rigidly mounted to the chassis, the relative positions of the mating electrical connectors can also be rigid. If these connectors are misaligned, the misalignment is also rigid. Additionally, in the case of a high power electrical connection, the capability to withstand current draws necessitates the use of heavy gauge connectors, which add to the rigidity of the misalignment. Designing the structure to withstand environmental conditions, such as vibrations, can further add to the rigidity of the misalignment. In this scenario of misaligned rigid electrical connectors, it can be extremely difficult to make a direct electrical connection.